falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Enclave soldier (Fallout 3)
(gun) (melee) (flamer) |tag skills =Rank 0 (Ripper) Energy Weapons: 45 Melee Weapons: 47 Unarmed: 45 Rank 0 (laser pistol) Energy Weapons: 45 Explosives: 45 Small Guns: 47 Rank 1 (Ripper) Energy Weapons: 68 Melee Weapons: 70 Unarmed: 68 Rank 1 (laser rifle) Energy Weapons: 68 Explosives: 68 Small Guns: 70 Rank 2 (flamer) Big Guns: 87 Energy Weapons: 87 Rank 2 (laser rifle) Energy Weapons: 83 Explosives: 83 Sneak: 83 Tesla armor (heavy weapons) Big Guns: 100 Energy Weapons: 100 Tesla armor (plasma rifle) Energy Weapons: 100 Explosives: 100 Sneak: 100 Hellfire Armor Big Guns: 100 Energy Weapons: 100 |level =4 (Rank 0) 9 (Rank 1) 13 (Rank 2) 17 (Tesla armor) 24 (Hellfire armor) |derived =''Rank 0'': Hit Points: 45 DR: 12% → 15% (no helmet) DR: 15% → 19% (with helmet) Rank 1 (gun): Hit Points: 90 DR: 19% → 22% Rank 1 (melee): Hit Points: 80 DR: 19% → 22% Rank 2: Hit Points: 125 DR: 22% → 26% Tesla armor: Hit Points: 170 DR: 28% → 31% Hellfire Armor: Hit Points: 250 DR: 37% → 41% |alignment =Evil |baseid = (laser pistol) , (Ripper) , (laser rifle) (flamer) (big gun) (plasma rifle) (missile) |footer = Enclave soldiers: From left to right: Colonel Autumn, Enclave soldier, Enclave Tesla soldier, Enclave Hellfire trooper, Enclave armory master, Enclave officer. }} Enclave soldiers are the main infantry of the Enclave, and are the toughest, strongest, fastest and most well-equipped human enemies the player will face in Fallout 3. Their equipment is superior to even the advanced armor and weapons used by the Brotherhood of Steel. Enclave soldiers also benefit from organized military training and advanced communication systems. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Variants Enclave officer Enclave officers wear standard Enclave officer uniforms and hats. They are armed with plasma pistols, and carry plasma grenades as backup. Enclave trainee (rank 0) Enclave trainees can be found at certain Enclave outposts after The Waters of Life, doing push-ups under the supervision of an Enclave officer. Trainees are equipped only with laser pistols; they do not wear helmets, and their power armor is in extremely poor condition. Enclave soldier (rank 1 & 2) Regular Enclave soldiers wear Enclave power armor, and are usually armed with laser rifles and laser pistols. On rare occasions, they can also be equipped with flamers or Rippers and sometimes can carry a plasma rifle. They also carry a random chem, like Psycho or Buffout. After downloading Broken Steel, these particular soldiers become rarer (especially at higher difficulty levels and after completing the main questline) compared to Enclave soldiers with Tesla armor or Enclave Hellfire armor. Enclave Tesla soldier As their name suggests, these Enclave soldiers wear Tesla armor and are usually equipped with plasma rifles. They may also carry miniguns, Gatling lasers, or missile launchers. They become more common at higher levels, and can replace regular soldiers in Vertibird drops. They also appear in fixed locations (such as in front of Alexandria Arms), or as Colonel Autumn's bodyguards. They are considerably tougher compared to regular soldiers, thanks to their superior armor (which is usually at near-top condition, no less) and their tendency to carry heavy weapons more often than other classes of Enclave soldiers. Enclave Hellfire troopers (Broken Steel) Enclave Hellfire troopers are a new variant of soldier added by the Broken Steel add-on. They wear Enclave Hellfire armor and are equipped with heavy incinerators. They also carry a plasma pistol as a sidearm. Enclave soldier (Hellfire armor, Broken Steel) The Broken Steel add-on also adds regular Enclave soldiers armored in Enclave Hellfire armor. They wield plasma rifles and have the same stats as the Hellfire troopers, but are just called "Enclave soldier" in-game. At the Very Hard difficulty level, they are tied with their Tesla armored comrades in being the most common Enclave soldiers (it seems equally likely to encounter both varieties). This can be a problem for unprepared players due to their tough armor, hard-hitting plasma rifles and large amount of health. It does, however, make spare parts for your own Hellfire power armor easier to come by. Inventory Enclave soldier Enclave soldier (Tesla armor) Enclave Hellfire troopers (Broken Steel) Enclave soldier (Hellfire armor, Broken Steel) Notes *Unlike their Brotherhood of Steel counterparts, Enclave soldiers are almost never seen without their helmets. The only exceptions are the trainees you can find at certain Enclave outposts, and (at low levels) outside of Raven Rock if destroyed. *The Enclave power armor equipped by standard-variant Enclave troopers has several names or nicknames. If you talk to Brotherhood Scribes and read their various research dossiers, the armor is described therein as "Black Devil power armor". It is also referred to in non-player character conversation and by Henry Casdin as the "advanced power armor mark II". *Every Enclave soldier has exactly the same voice. *Enclave soldiers do not normally appear until after the Waters of Life quest. However, with Broken Steel installed they will appear at Enclave Camp locations prior to the quest (even when the camp was not set up). A soldier appears the second time a player visits a site where a camp will eventually be, if the player reaches high level the Hellfire variant will spawn as well. Appearances Enclave soldiers appear in Fallout 3. They can also be spawned using the console in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Occasionally Enclave soldiers and Enclave officers found randomly in the wasteland will appear as friendly to the player. If you speak to them they will only say generic greetings, and the only dialog option is "See you later". * Tesla armor-wearing Enclave soldiers carrying missile launchers are always initially friendly towards the player. They will only turn hostile if they see the player fighting against other Enclave forces. * Sometimes the shield across the bridge which allows access to Project Purity to the north will not be active and the player can cross right over it and the previous bug will happen. * It is possible to see Enclave soldiers way before they are supposed to appear in the Wasteland, even at the very beginning of the game. This seems to trigger much more commonly if a player were to play a game where the Enclave is present, and then load or start an early or new game. Often still, the Enclave soldiers will respawn in certain locations as if it were an Enclave checkpoint, minus the proper Enclave structures and gear. * An Enclave soldier and/or Enclave Eyebot might appear upon exiting through the back door of Dukov's house. They appear hostile and attack the player on sight. * Another Enclave Soldier might appear near the abandoned house with a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual west of Super-Duper Mart and east of Megaton. Gallery Brokensteelscreen_03B.jpg|Three Enclave soldiers in Tesla armor wielding plasma rifles. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Enclave characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Soldat der Enklave es:Soldado de Enclave ru:Солдат Анклава (Fallout 3) uk:Солдат Анклаву